


Roses

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, References to Mary - Freeform, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: Someone keeps stealing Castiel’s flowers, and he’s determined to find out who it is and why. Based on the text post: “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the ‘girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft’ and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard.”





	

Castiel peeked from behind his curtain windows, hidden from sight. Someone was stealing flowers from his garden, and he was keen on catching the thief. It wasn’t the fact they were stealing his flowers; people regularly came up and asked if they could take a few, he was more than happy to offer up a few to anyone who asked. He just wanted to know why his prize roses were disappearing regularly every Wednesday, always when he was out.But today, Castiel was going to catch the culprit.

He didn’t have to wait long. A few minutes past noon, Castiel saw movement from the corner of his eye. He adjusted himself to get a better view, while still remaining hidden. A tall, built man swiftly jumped his gate. Castiel scoffed. Didn’t even check to see if it was locked. The man kept flitting his eyes around, checking to see that no one was watching. Even from a distance, brilliant green eyes caught his attention. He pulled a small pair of clippers from his jacket pocket, cutting a single rose, and brought it to his face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as if he were lost in thought.

“Is she pretty?”

The man swung around, dropping the clippers. Castiel stood a few feet in front of him, hands in his pockets, completely at ease.

“What?”

Castiel took a few steps forward. “The girl you’re stealing my flowers for. Is she pretty?”

The man dropped his head. “Beautiful.”

Cas nodded. “Ok.” He walked over and picked up the clippers, and cut a few more roses. “Let’s go.”

Green eyes snapped up. “Go- what?”

“To visit this girl of yours. See if she’s pretty enough to warrant flower theft.” He handed over the flowers and walked to the gate. “You coming?”

He dropped his eyes again. “I, uh, you don’t-”

“Or, I could make a complaint against having my flowers stolen every week. That could be fun too.”

“No no, it’s fine, let’s-let’s go. Uh, this way.” The man quickly made his way to the gate and started making his way downtown. Cas chuckled and followed him.

“So,” Castiel made small talk as they walked. “I don’t even know your name. I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” He cleared his throat. “Dean Winchester. I just moved here a few months ago.”

“Uh huh. And you’ve been stealing my flowers for how long?”

Dean scratched at his head. “Well, I was walking by a couple of weeks after I moved, and I saw your flowers. I was afraid you’d say no, so I just started taking a few and hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

“Well that backfired.”

Dean laughed nervously. “Yeah, sorry about that, man. No hard feelings?”

Cas smiled. “No. Although you should have just asked, I’m always glad to see people appreciate my garden. Next time, ok?”

Dean’s smile faltered. “Next time? You mean, you’re still going to let me take your flowers even after you caught me stealing from you?”

“Like I said,” Cas clapped on hand on Dean’s shoulder. “All you have to do is ask. Plus, this girl’s got to be really special in order for you to come back every week with new flowers.”

“Yeah. She is.” Dean sighed, coming to a halt. “Well, this is it.”

Castiel hadn’t been paying much attention to where they had been going, but his heart dropped when they reached the large gate. Dean opened it up and made his way inside, and Cas followed from behind. They walked over a few rows until they reached a simple tombstone, a bouquet of wilting roses set in front of it. Cas read the words engraved on the stone:

Mary Winchester

1954 - 1983

in loving Memory

He watched as Dean slowly bent down and replaced the dying flowers with the fresh ones, jaw set and eyes glassy. He brought one hand to his face and took a shaky breath.

“Hey mom.” Cas knew he shouldn’t be watching this intimate exchange, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away.

“It’s been a good week. Sammy called again today. Said he’s fitting right in at school. Stanford’s gonna be good for him, I think. Kid’s even made some friends already. Told me about this one girl, Jess he called her. I think he’s got a thing for her. Who knows, maybe she’ll be good for him.” He paused, smiling to himself. “I finally got caught today. Guess I shoulda been more subtle in my thievery.” He looked over at Cas, who had begun to get teary-eyed himself.

“Cas here told me I was welcome to come back, if I want. Real nice of him, considering I’ve been stealing his flowers forever now.”

Castiel chuckled, feeling a little more at ease. “Anytime you want.”

Dean smiled, then stood up. He looked down at the stone and winked. “I’ll see ya next week, mom.”

The two men stood in silence for a few seconds, then Cas cleared his throat, suddenly uneasy again.

“Dean, I-” he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have insisted on coming with you here.”

He shook his head. “Nah, you didn’t know.” He turned to look at Cas. “And the company wasn’t all that bad.”

Dean pulled his wallet from his back pocket and retrieved a picture, handing it to Cas. Though faded from the years, he could still make out the faces of a young boy in the embrace of a smiling woman. He turned the picture over, words scribbled on the bottom corner: “Mary and Dean, summer of ‘83.”

Cas handed back the photograph. “She really was beautiful.”

Dean smiled, nodding. “Yeah. She really was.”

They walked out of the cemetery and back towards Cas’ home together in silence. Cas was the first to speak. “So you come here every wednesday around this time?”

“Yeah. It’s the only day of the week I’m free to come visit her.”

“Well, I’m not home every wednesday but feel free to take as many flowers as you wish.”

“And the days you are home?”

Cas stopped. “What do you mean?”

Dean looked away. “I mean, those are my free days. And well, I don’t really get out much, not really anyone to talk to ‘round here, and so on the days you’re free and I’m free, I mean, we could-”

“Dean, you’re welcome to come by anytime you’d like. For flowers or otherwise.”

Dean looked back at Cas and smiled.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at ruined-by-destiel, where you'll find more of my works.


End file.
